


Pay Attention

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Kinda, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, angsty, ask prompt, but then it becomes..., crylo, friction, tbh he's kinda annoying haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When are these dramatic fucks just going to admit that they're equals? Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shitty response to an ask prompt that I got from tumblr user @sirriius that simply said, "Ren and Hux sparring ???" 
> 
> Also, I couldn't actually come up with a story/plot line for this so I used [this imagine your otp prompt as inspiration! ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141462794271/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-are-really-into)
> 
> *NOTE: I headcanon that Hux doesn't really call Kylo, "Kylo" and instead Ren. Ren is Kylo's title whereas Kylo is his name. I feel like Hux wouldn't call him Kylo because it's more personal, and in this fic that's why when he does it's important.

“Really Ren, I thought you’d be better at this!” He taunted. Hux and Kylo had been sparring for about an hour now, both of them were bloody, bruised and were extremely exhausted. But they were both also too stubborn to admit to defeat. Kylo had underestimated Hux’s strength. Kylo watched as Hux threw his leg in the air. Kylo was taken aback, as much as he hated Hux he couldn’t deny that he was beautiful. Especially right now, slightly bloody, sweaty and bruised. More out of control looking than the usual tight assed- WHACK!!! Hux’s leg mad contact with Kylo’s ear. Throwing Kylo completely off balance. He fell down much like a tree might in a forest. He landed with a thump! He leaned on his elbows and squinted his eyes at Hux, who was laughing and taking a drink of water. 

“Ah Ren,” He said taking a huge gulp, “I think that the victor of this match is pretty clear.” 

“No! I’m not finished!” Kylo tried to get up but winced brightly at the pain and the ringing in his ears. 

Hux chortled and looked down at Kylo tsk-ing. Hux forcefully threw himself down on Kylo's body. Kylo gasped loudly mostly from the pain, but also from the fact that Hux was so close to his dick. 

"Ren, give it up, you lost, I won!" Hux smiled brightly below at Kylo, "It's okay Ren, you'll get it next time," Hux patted his shoulder and turned to get off of Kylo. Kylo seized the opportunity and he sharply grabbed Hux's arm,

"Hey, Ren get off-" Kylo threw himself, with all of the strength he had left, at Hux's lips. Hux's bright, blue eyes popped open in shock. Kylo closed his eyes and pressed further and harder, trying to get Hux to open his mouth. Hux parted his lips slightly and Kylo reacted immediately. He slid his tongue in the ginger man's mouth. His tongue feeling his teeth, Hux moaned loudly. Kylo shifted his weight so that now he was holding Hux in his lap. He spread his hands over Hux's chest. Hux reacted by rolling his tongue around in Kylo's mouth. Kylo dropped his hands from Hux's chest and slowly dragged it, to what seemed like Hux's crotch, instead he kept one hand on his stomach and the other he pulled back and punched Hux in the stomach. Hux threw back from the pain and landed on the floor, his head bounced off of the firm ground. Hux rolled over and clutched his stomach from the pain, he looked back at Kylo, "Fuck you Re- AH!" He groaned really loudly and grabbed his stomach even harder. Kylo looked over at down and over at the man, perhaps he had hit him a little bit harder than necessary. He dragged himself to where Hux was lying and placed his arms around him, so that Hux was trapped underneath him. 

"Hey, Hux- er um, General, a-are you okay?" 

Hux quickly rolled onto his back pulled Kylo in for a kiss. This time Hux wasn't holding anything back. He slug his arm around Kylo's neck, then used his other hand to roughly dig and scratch at Kylo's scalp. Hux's tongue was everywhere. Kylo's teeth, his tongue, and the roof of his mouth. Hux bit expertly, into Kylo's bottom lip. Kylo groaned loudly. Hux smiled, "mmm, you like that Ren?" He leaned back so that he could look at Kylo. Kylo drew his eyes to the ground like a shy child, _"Damn, I'm in deeper than I thought. No, this is just sex, it doesn't mean anything,"_ Kylo thought to himself. He shot his eyes up at Hux and nodded and bit his bottom lip. Hux chuckled, "Then you can have it, or rather me." Kylo's eyes widened and before he could take Hux up on his offer, Hux kneed him in the groin. 

"Ah! Fuck Hux!" Kylo, now in pain could no longer hold himself up he dropped his hands on fell onto Hux who was beneath him. Hux clocked Kylo in his giant  _adorable_ ear. Kylo rolled over and put his ear to his shoulder. His squinted his eyes shut because of the pain. Hux rolled over and spat out blood. He turned to Kylo. 

"Really, Ren," Hux said shakily, after all he was in pain himself, "This has been _very_ entertaining but I have to get back to running this ship. Kylo was still groaning but now he covered the side of his face that Hux hurt. Hux walked over to where Kylo was messily lying on the floor. He peered down at Kylo, checking his body out. 

"Ff-fuck you Hux!" Kylo shakily gasped out. Hux just chuckled to himself shaking his head. He looked down at Kylo one last time, and turned to leave, but before he turned his head, something caught his eye. 

"Look what we have here," Hux placed the heel of his boot on Kylo's huge erection. Kylo looked up, blushing deeply at Hux. 

"Screw you man, get off!" That only made Hux dig his heel even  _deeper_ , he twisted his boot so that Kylo now had friction all over. Kylo threw his head back and moaned. 

"So sensitive, so responsive. If only Snoke could see how pathetic you look right now Ren." Kylo threw his head forward and force himself to look at Hux. He was really close and with Hux now massaging his dick, he just wanted to come quickly. As if reading the knight's mind. Hux grinned down at the younger man, "Well, I'm off." Hux slid his heel down Kylo's crotch.  _He isn't just gonna leave me here!_ Kylo's anger flared and before he could think about he was he doing, he swung his arm to grab Hux's ankle and pulled. Hux toppled down. He threw his arms in front of his face to break his fall. "Damn you Ren." Hux muttered from the ground. 

Kylo chuckled lightly and dragged his body over to Hux. Hux was still face down on the floor. He lied down next to Hux and sighed. 

"I guess, I guess we'll never find out who won today." Kylo jeered. Hux groaned and rolled over. 

"No Ren, we won't find out, because we already know that I clearly won this match!" Hux laughed. Kylo laughed too looking over to the man lying next to him on the cold floor. Even though Kylo didn't like Hux, in that moment he decided to be honest, "Even though I'm, not too particular of you Hux,"

"That's one way to put it"

Kylo laughed slightly, "I have to admit, you're a really great kisser." Hux turned his head sharply his cheeks flushed, completely red.

"Yea?" Hux questioned as he got up off of the floor. Kylo sat up and nodded lightly, "Yea.." Hux chuckled a little and held out his hand to Kylo. Kylo took it and got up, he looked into Hux's eyes. 

"We've got to stop all this fighting. It's not getting us anywhere. We're both in charge and by us constantly fighting it's causing us to lose focus on the bigger picture. We could stop the resistance much more effectively if we got along." Hux squeezed Kylo's hand slightly before adding, "At the end of the day, we're all we got, Kylo.'

Kylo's eyes widened at Hux. He bent down and pulled Hux in for a kiss. This time, it wasn't so sloppy, or violent. It was genuine, intriguing, and honest. Hux pulled away humming. 

"Would you like to join me in my personal quarters"  Hux asked the knight, blushing slightly..

Kylo smiled brightly at the older man, "I thought you'd never ask, General."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (I think I'm going to add a smutty chapter next, but... idk... haha!) Here are some hella rad links that I'd really appreciate for you to look at!
> 
> [My Kylux/SW blog!](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> [8 tracks account that is 90% Kylux playlists! Lol!](http://8tracks.com/assh0le)


End file.
